The Times He Died
by Moonfire Wolfe
Summary: "Was there ever anyone who never survived a time loop?" "Ve,...yes..." "Who?" Oh, the cruel irony of that single word. Hetaoni-fic, so character death, general source of depression and feels. My own ending to the story that has never ended.
1. America

New story. My way of apologizing for the long hiatus. Hetaoni, cause tears.

Part 1 – America

Current Time Loop

Shortly after breaking one of the clocks, America quietly asked Canada a question.

"Canada...?" The younger Nation was surprised at how quiet his older brother sounded.

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me something, bro?" America whispered, gently grabing his little brother's shoulders. Canada looked at him questioningly, and he continued, "Promise me, if it comes down to us against that thing, that you get the hell out of there, no matter what happens to me."

"W-what brought this on, eh?" Canada looked at him worriedly, "Meri, you know that the clocks aren't showing the future, just past...time loops...oh." The smaller blonde looked up at his brother, "W-what did you see, eh?"

"Just promise me, so I never have to see it again. Please, Canada." America looked ready to cry, eyes helpless and afraid. Canada sighed, looking at his feet.

"I-I'll try. But I really can't promise I will." At America's bewildered look, he grinned wryly, "You're my brother, Meri. If there's even a chance I can save you, or anyone else for that matter, I'm not sure I'd think twice before doing so."

America shuddered, but nodded. He knew very well that if Canada had asked the same of him, his answer would have been a flat 'hell no'. But the similarity between what his brother had just said, and what he'd said in the clock vision, terrified him...

...

Unspecified Past Time Loop

"Th-they're dead. Papa and England." Canada's dull voice was the first thing America heard upon regaining consciousness. He blinked up at his brother, whose hands were covered in blood, and whose violet eyes were dead and cold.

"What...? How?! We're Nations, we can't-" He choked back a sob as he saw the corpses behind his brother. France had a gaping wound in his chest, and his eyes were half-lidded. He wore a sad smile, even in death. England's face and throat had been brutally mauled, leaving America praying that he had died quickly.

"I couldn't save them." Canada whispered, eyes still fixed, almost catatonically, on the wall across from him. America pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Canadia, I don't think anyone could have. That thing, it's too strong..." He reached up, and brushed blood-stained strands of hair out of his pale twin's face.

"They were the c-closest thing we ever had to parents. A-and I couldn't save them." Tears began to flow from his violet eyes, as sobs built in his chest. America pulled him close, conscious only of his twin's sobbing, and a throbbing pain in his head.

"YoU wIlL nOt EsCaPe."

Until the voice of the thing interrupted his thoughts.

Canada screamed in rage, picking up his bow and loading it within seconds. America whipped out his gun, wondering briefly where his brother's polar bear was. As the thing advanced, barring its teeth, he saw clumps of flesh, and white fur, stuck between them. The thing, dear God, the thing had killed Kumajirou. He recognized a few of the French Canadian curses that Canada was yelling at the thing, as he repeatedly shot it. He raised his gun, and pulled the trigger.

The click of an empty barrel greeted him.

He cursed, as the thing flung Canada to one side, and advanced on him.

"DiE!" It screeched, lunging towards him, only to jerk back with a scream. Canada had leapt onto it's back, stabbing it with France's sword, and was holding on for dear life.

"NON! You've killed EVERYONE ELSE I care about! I won't let you take him, too!" The Canadian roared, the sword dragging deeper and longer as the thing thrashed, attempting to throw him off. America realised a moment too late that his brother didn't see the arm reaching back to grab him.

"CANADA!" He wailed, as his brother was ripped from the thing's back, even as he dealt a fatal blow, and was thrown into the wall. A sickening snap told him that bones had broken. Even as the creature faded, America raced to his brother's side.

The image would be forever seared into his mind.

The left side of his body, where the thing had grabbed him, was a mess of shredded flesh and snapped bones. His body lay at a bizarre angle, and his breathing was soft, but ragged.

"Oh, God, no. Canada! Bro, hold on, you're gonna be fine."America felt tears falling down his face. His brother gave him a weak, bloody smile.

"L-liar..." America practically sobbed at that, holding his twin close.

"Why? Canada, why did you do that?" He managed, locking eyes with his twin one final time.

"Y-you're my b-brother...c-couldn't let it g-get you...not wh-when I could s-save...you..."

America let out a cry of anguish, as his brother died in his arms.


	2. Italy

Here. Have some more darkness. Please review to feed the hungry Authoress. Nyaaaa.

Part 2 – Italy

"Hey Italy...?" The Italian turned, cocking his head to one side. The frown on America's face clued him into the fact that the conversation was going to be a serious one. For all that people believed the two of them to be oblivious, and unable to read the atmosphere, they could in fact be very, very serious when the situation called for it.

"Ve~ Yes, America...?"

"Was there ever anyone who never made it through a time loop?" Italy almost jumped at the question.

'What on Earth could have brought this on...? Maybe a memory from that last clock...' He thought, looking sadly at the American. He had noticed him pulling Canada aside earlier, and talking with him in quiet, worried tones. He sighed. Normally, he wouldn't have a clue who the Canadian was, but being trapped in the recurring time loops had provided him with plenty of reasons to remember. Not very many happy reasons, of course.

"...Yes..." He whispered. America looked at him, eyes intense with worry, and fear.

"Who?"

Oh, God. The bitter irony of that single, stupid word.

"...Your fratello..." Italy looked at his feet, noting that he should probably re-tie his shoelaces, "Canada." He shuddered, "He's always so...reckless. He never wants anyone to get hurt, to the point that he'll take a hit for anyone. I guess it makes sense, I mean, he is a peace-keeper..." He trailed off weakly...

"Keep running!" China screamed, pushing Italy and Canada ahead of him, as they raced down the stairs, France a few steps ahead. The thing was only a few feet behind China, roaring viciously as it followed them. Canada gripped his little polar bear close to his chest, panting in exhaustion as he tried not to trip over his own feet. He felt China's hand against his back again, pushing him forward as quickly as the elder Nation dared.

They had the key. The front door key. The others were waiting downstairs, hopefully.

Italy couldn't help but hope that it would be the last time. That they were all going to escape, together. They only had to reach the door-

China screamed in pain, as the creature dug it's claws into his back, before throwing him forward down the stairs. Canada and Italy yelped, as they were knocked forward into France, sending all four of them sprawling. Italy looked around as he scrambled to his feet. Second floor. So close-

"Agh!" France shouted, grabbing his leg, "Merde! My leg!" Italy could see blood and bone through France's pant-leg, and paled instantly. China moaned, struggling to his knees, blood streaming from his wounds.

Not again, not again, not again-

"Italy!" Canada shouted, breaking the Mediterranean man's panicked daze. He looked to see the younger Nation aiming his bow at the creature, a dark light in his eyes. "Get China and France downstairs! I'll deal with this bastard!" He fired a shot at the creature's forehead, and Italy covered his ears as the creature roared. Italy nodded, grabbing China by his arm, and hauling both him and France to their feet.

"Canada!" France screamed, even as Italy pulled him towards the stairs, "Non, NON! CANADA!" The Canadian turned for an instant to send his Papa a calm smile.

"Just tell Prussia to come help me! I'll be fine!" He shot again, and Kumajirou leapt forward to claw and bite the creature fiercely before retreating. Italy nodded, before racing down the stairs, dragging the older Nations, even as France struggled desperately to return to his son's side. Italy only made it halfway down before a scream of agony sounded behind him.

His heart stopped.

He was vaguely aware that Prussia and America ran up the stairs, and he knew that he heard screaming and gunfire. Then, they were all gathered before the door, Prussia holding Canada's slowly cooling body in his arms, as if he was cradling a porcelain doll. The creatures had stopped coming, but Italy knew it was only a matter of time.

So, he told them everything. And he gave them a choice.

He was willing to go back, to live it all again, just for Canada. Because Canada had been willing to die to save them all.

And they all agreed. Each and every one of them.

So, they held back the monsters as he ran for the clock, and he sentenced himself to continue the cycle. Because, Canada would have done it for him.

Nothing was so certain.

"Italy...?" America tapped his shoulder, snapping him out of his daze.

"Ve? Oh, lo siento, America. I was just...remembering..." He shook his head. "I'm afraid that it's going to happen again..."

They both looked over at Canada, who was feeding some fish to Kumajirou while talking to Prussia. They were smiling, Prussia ruffling the Canadian's hair as he giggled softly. Italy looked over to see America frowning.

"...Am I missing something here...?" He mumbled. Italy laughed softly.

"It took a few time loops for me to figure it out." He gave America a reassuring smile, "Don't worry. Prussia really does care about him."

"He'd better. I'll kick his sorry, ex-Nation ass if he so much as makes my brother cry."

They both laughed, and Italy felt a tiny shred of normalcy, and hope, coming back to him.

But, he could not shake the feeling that the worst was yet to come.


End file.
